Family Moments
by Yukihikari-chan
Summary: What's better than one superhero dad? Two of course! A series of oneshots about Tony and Steve's favorite moments as Peter's dads. All from trying to pry him off the ceiling at nine months old to him taking Gwen Stacy out to Prom at 17. Simple moments like these is what makes a family a family, a superfamily that is. Minor StevexTony fluff and loads of superfamily cuteness
1. 9 months

_May the good lord be with you down every road you roam  
And may sunshine and happiness surround you when you're far from home  
And may you grow to be proud, dignified and true  
And unto others as you'd have done to you_

_Be courageous and be brave, and in my heart you'll always stay  
Forever young, forever young  
Forever young, forever young_

_May good fortune be with you, may your guiding light be strong  
Build a stairway to heaven with a prince or a vagabond_

_Any may you never love in vain, and in my heart you will remain  
Forever young, forever young  
Forever young, forever young_

_Forever Young-Rod Stewart_

**Peter-Age 9 months**

"Steve! Steve!" Tony called as he strode through Stark Tower, slightly blinded by the golden ribbons of sunlight dancing through the large windows. "Steve, where are you?"

"I'm here Tony, calm down," The captain stepped out of the bathroom just wearing pants and a towel was draped around his broad shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find Peter, I swear I checked on him earlier this morning and he was sleeping like the little spider baby he is. I walked away, showered, and when I came back he wasn't there!" Tony explained his voice microscopically drizzled with concern.

"Did you leave the door open?" Steve rubbed his hair dry with the towel and tossed the towel in their laundry bin outside their bedroom.

Tony gave him the I'm-not-that-careless look. "I left it open a crack, the way he likes it and his crib bars were pulled up; there's almost no possible way he could've gotten out."

Steve let out a deep sigh, just as puzzled and confused as the CEO. "Well, we know for a fact he's somewhere on this floor because we have gates on all the stairs. The-"

"Cap," Tony interjected. "if Peter somehow got over his crib bars, than he can probably get over…the…gates…" Tony's voice faltered as his eyes widened with fear, something almost no one ever saw in his eyes. "Shit! That means he could be anywhere!"

"I'll have a look around downstairs and you look on this floor and your workshop, god forbid he got in there." Steve commanded and before Tony could say anything ran downstairs in search of Peter.

Tony took off running to one side of the floor and burst into the bedroom he and Steve shared. He didn't hear or see anything Peter related in the room, he preceded to their walk-in closet almost replete with their clothes. Still nothing showed up, even after looking through all the clothes hanging up. He checked their bathroom and just as he thought,

No Peter.

Tony could hear Steve downstairs calling for Peter, obviously having as much luck as he was having. He ran into Peter's room, across the room from his, and analyzed it. The crib bars were still pulled up, his blankets and toys were still there, and everything was in its place; the only thing missing was baby Peter. Tony swore under his breath again at the child's incredible hide-and-seek skills. He dejectedly left the room and headed towards the living/ bar area that overlooked Manhattan and checked under the couch and even under the pillows for his son. All he got was air.

"Peter? Peter? Daddy's gonna get ya, daddy's gonna get ya." Tony said in a singsong voice and whistled. "Peter, if you don't come out I'll tell Pepper not to come tod-"

Something bounced off his head and to his feet, the object rolling on its side a little. The ceiling couldn't be falling apart; the tower had been remodeled less than two years ago after Loki tried to take over New York City. Tony raised an eyebrow and he picked up and examined the object. It wasn't a chunk of plaster but plastic pacifier-Tony glanced up and met the chocolate doe-eyes of Peter…crawling on the ceiling upside down, still dressed in his red and blue footie pajamas. How the infant got up there, Tony had no clue, but he'd figure that out later. He needed to get his son off the ceiling now…

"Steve, I found him!" He called.

"Where are you?" Steve's voice replied from downstairs.

"By the bar counter and he's…well…" Before Tony could finish his sentence, the captain was in their kitchen. Tony pointed at the ceiling and Steve raised an eyebrow. Peter's unmistakable giggle drew his attention towards the baby on the ceiling; Tony restrained himself from laughing at Steve's what-the-hell-is-going-on-here face.

"How did he get up there? Are we going to have to put a plastic dome over his crib or something now?" Steve questioned running a hand through his blonde hair, still slightly damp from his shower.

"It doesn't matter, yet at least." Tony quickly replied before climbing onto the bar counter.

Peter still hung there giggling his adorable little baby giggle that made a smile grow across both his dads' faces despite their concern. Tony held out his arms, steadying himself and reached out towards the bundle of red and blue on his ceiling. Damn, just out of his reach. Tony gingerly stepped forward a little bit and his fingertips brushed against Peter's pajamas…

Tony felt himself fall forward off the counter, out of the reach of baby Peter. Steve shot forward and caught his partner in his arms, Tony's faced buried in his muscular chest. Tony embraced the solider as a silent thank you before he looked up at Peter again, still on the ceiling. He mentally cursed his son.

"Get on my shoulders." Steve ordered, kneeling down.

His husband followed his command and sat on his shoulders and Steve stood at his full height, holding Tony's legs as he sat up on his shoulders. Tony reached above him, towards Peter but he fell short even sitting upon Steve's massive frame. He swore under his breath enough to make any other mother slap him across the face with her handbag, but who needed a mom when you had two superhero dads? Steve steadied himself and gripped Tony's legs tighter as he reached up again and…

"What in the world are you two doing?"

Tony and Steve whipped their head towards the source of the voice and Pepper stood on the other side of the room, a layer of confusion as thick as molasses resting on her face. Her red hair was pulled away from her face, like she would do at work, but a casual pair of skinny jeans with a flowing blue short-sleeved tunic and silver sandals replaced her work clothes. She shook her head and set her handbag on the couch before walking over to where the couple was standing on top of each other.

"How did he get up there?" She asked the question that had been asked at least fifty times in the last half hour.

"No clue, we're trying to get him down now." Tony replied, looking down at his assistant.

"I can see that." Pepper's eyes rested on Steve for a moment, and then Tony, then Peter, then Steve again; a light bulb in her mind turned on. Maybe it could work…

"Steve would you be able to hold a little more weight?" She asked, taking off her sandals and climbing onto the bar counter.

Steve caught onto her idea and nodded. "Yeah, I've held more before, it's just a matter of whether Tony can hold you of not."

"Excuse me, what?" Tony hated not being informed of _anything _that involved him in some way, shape, or form.

"Tony, would you be able to lift me up so I could grab little Pete here?" She explained, pointing at their spider-baby on the ceiling.

"Um, yeah. I can do it." He answered, doubtful of himself; what if he dropped her _and _Peter? He gulped at the thought.

Pepper stood at the edge of bar and Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, feeling Steve wobble a little. Tony held her up a little higher as Pepper gently wrapped her arms around the infant easily pulling him off the ceiling. Peter giggled as Tony set Pepper back down on the bar counter and he jumped off Steve's shoulders, sighing in relief and thanking god Peter was okay, despite being an atheist. Pepper held Peter's tiny hand in her's, gently rocking him back and forth, as she slid off the counter.

"Hi Peter, remember me? I'm Pepper." She crooned earning a smile from the boy.

Peter reached out towards Steve as he came into view, his eyes sparkling like the stars. Peter's godmother gently handed him the baby and Steve ruffled his hair, cradling him against his bare chest as he took a seat on the couch. Tony couldn't help but laugh at how even smaller Peter looked in Steve's arms. Tony took a seat beside his husband and gently stroked Peter's dark hair and kissed his forehead.

Pepper joined the couple on the couch holding up the object in her handbag, a little black velvet spider plushie that smiled at their baby. She shook it in front of his face, a little jingling sound echoing off the walls of the room, and Peter reached for it eagerly. Pepper gently placed the toy in the baby's hands and Peter immediately held it close against his tiny body, smiling that adorable baby smile every parent wanted to see.

* * *

**Author: I absolutly LOVE the superfamily, it's just too cute for words :3 This is part one of a six-part oneshot series for my older sister's birthday (which was back in June, belated birthday presents FTW XD) It's because of her I'm obsessed with Marvel right now, I've seen 22 Marvel movies in the past 4 months (Avengers 3 times, Spider-man (2012) 3 times, Thor 4 times, Captain America 4 times, Iron Man 3 times, Iron Man 2 2 times, Spider-man(Raimi) 2 times and the Incredible Hulk 1 time, but I didn't like it all that much. I have a problem**

**DON'T MAKE ME CHOOSE BETWEEN MAGURIE AND GARFIELD. PLEASE DON'T. MY OVARIES MIGHT EXPLODE.**

**Enjoy!**  
**~Yukihikari**


	2. Age 5

Peter- Age 5

"Daddy?"

Steve turned towards Peter in the back as he pulled into the school parking lot. His son was looking at the ground and squirming in his booster seat.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm scared." He answered quietly as Steve unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed through the car to the backseat, sitting next to the fidgety Peter.

"Scared of what? I assure you there are no monsters or boogiemen in school." Steve put his arm around Peter, who giggled.

"I know but…what if no one likes me? What if someone is mean to me?" Peter's chocolate puppy eyes began to water and Steve felt his eyes water too; seeing his son cry would make him want to cry as well.

"Peter, if someone decides to be mean to you then Captain America will have a little talk with them," He winked and earned a smile from Peter. "And I promise you you'll make friends, you're a really nice, fun kid; a person everyone wants to hang out with. You'll be fine and you'll have fun, I promise." Steve ruffled Peter's hair.

Steve unbuckled his spider kid and climbed out of the car, Peter with his Superman backpack and brown jacket. He gently grabbed his dad's hand and Steve led him into the big, scary-looking school. Peter gripped his dad's hand with both of his as they entered the classroom, already filled with bouncy five-year-olds. The teacher, a woman in her late thirties with green eyes and blonde hair tied into a ponytail, spoke with a younger woman, most likely the assistant, briefly before the younger woman jogged to the nearest cluster of kids. The teacher turned towards Steve with a warm, motherly smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm Stephen Rodgers and this is my son, Peter," He pat Peter's shoulder and shook hands with the teacher. "He's just a little a nervous about fitting in and if he's feeling lonely or sitting by himself could you just speak with for a little? Usually he needs a little push and he'll be fine." He explained.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Rodgers. I'm Mrs. Thompson and thanks for letting me know, I'm sure Peter will be fine." She shook his hand.

"I'm sure he will, too. I just wanted to introduce myself and make sure Peter was okay." He replied.

"That's fine, I've had several other parents this morning do the same. I must get started, it was wonderful meeting you." She glanced at her watch.

"You too," Steve got down to his knees so he was eye-level with Peter. "You're gonna have a great day and you'll be just fine. I'll pick you up later, sound good Spidey?" Peter smiled and nodded. "Good." Steve kissed the crown of his head and stood to his full height.

"Bye daddy!" Peter called as he walked out the door and waved back.

* * *

Steve stood outside the classroom with the other parents when the day had ended, waiting for Peter and the other kids in his class to come out. The high-pitched voices of the kids were heard inside the room along with the shuffle of little feet and Mrs. Thompson giving instructions. The door opened and the kids came out in a straight line that lasted for about five seconds before all the kids ran into their parent's arms. Steve searched for any sign of Peter but didn't see him at all; his heartbeat picked up a little.

His heart relaxed when Peter exited the classroom, the last kid out. He ran into his dad's arms and Steve hoisted up the little boy as they walked to the parking lot.

"How was it?" He asked as they approached the car. "Does Captain America need to talk with anyone?"

"No everyone was nice!" Peter replied ecstatically. "I had a great day!"

Steve pat his boy on the back and hugged him. "See? I told you it would be okay."

"Is mommy home from his vacation yet?" Peter asked as he jumped in the car and Steve buckled him in, referring to Tony.

"Not yet, he's coming home tomorrow but Uncle Thor and Aunt Jane said they would stop by for dinner tonight." He answered as he climbed into the driver's seat and drove out of the school.

"YAY! Is Uncle Thor going to bring his hammer again?" Peter jumped up and down in his seat, thinking of his favorite uncle.

_Dear god, I hope not…_

* * *

**Author: Not quite happy with how this turned out in all honesty. I tried to edit it, but I got nothing :(  
Yes, I will try to update weekly but with school starting next week I can't make any promises  
Yes again, all the other Avengers will pop up at least once. I love them all too much :3  
Hope you enjoyed!  
~Yukihikari-chan**


	3. Age 7

_Come stop your crying it will be alright_  
_Just take my hand, hold it tight_  
_I will protect you from all around you_  
_I will be here, don't you cry_

_For one so small, you seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us can't be broken_  
_I will be here don't you cry_

_You'll Be in my Heart by Phil Collins_

**Peter-Age 7**

Rain was mercilessly pounding against the earth and soaking everything. The moon seemed to have fled from the sky and shadows were all around. The screaming wind carried the cries of blood-thirsty beasts through out the barren landscape, sending all the little creatures scurrying for a place to hide.

Peter tightly hugged his knees to his chest as violent shivers overtook his body. His teeth chattered at the feel of his cold, soaked clothes sticking to his body. He desperately needed a blanket or a hot bath to melt the cold seeping into his bones, but the canopy of leaves above him would have to do; at least it was shielding him from the worst of the rain. A siren-like growl sounded in the distance and tears poured from his eyes as he silently prayed for the monsters to go away.

His prayers weren't heard, sadly. The deafening howls grew closer and closer. Peter bit down on his lip, trying to keep himself from screaming and holding back his sobs. He huddled deeper into the bush as heavy footsteps shook the ground. His heartbeat pounded against his ribcage as he caught sight of the grotesque monsters through the branches of the bush.

They were more or less walking shadows, their black skin rotting and peeling off their bodies. Their teeth resembled huge needles, rows and rows of them filling up their enormous jaws. The claws hung off their hands and dragged along the ground, leaving gashes in the dirt behind them. Their eyes were amber, dirty amber filled with hatred and anger, creatures from hell itself. Peter silently counted the monsters to himself; five of them prowling the clearing, all looking for him. He was even more terrified now.

He didn't dare to breathe as one came particularly close to his hiding spot. His body froze as it stood directly in front of spot, searching. The sound of his heart grew louder and faster to the point where he was sure the monster could hear it. Thankfully, it didn't and it moved on. The monsters congregated in the center of the clearing, hissing and growling at each other. The tallest one, their leader, flicked his head towards the path where they came and they scurried back that way. Peter let out his breath in a deep sigh of relief.

A monster shot back into the clearing and his body tensed yet again. Its eyes panned the area and quickly crawled around for its prey. It growled to itself, obviously dissatisfied and ran off the join the pack. Peter counted to one hundred before he slowly, carefully climbed out the bush. He hugged himsef; trying to warm himself as he took a step in the opposite direction of where the monsters ran, hopefully back towards New York City. Shivers set in again and he felt a twig snap beneath his foot.

Seconds later, he was scampering through the dense woods with the pack right on his tail.

Peter didn't dare to look back and kept running. His tiny legs leaped over fallen trees and rocks as the monster simply tore through them with their massive claws. He gulped oxygen into his lungs as he urged himself to keeping going, telling himself that he would be home soon. Better yet, Iron Man and Captain America would come in and kill all these monsters and they would go back to Stark Towers and make hot chocolate. If bloodthirsty monsters weren't chasing Peter, he would've smiled at the thought.

He rounded a sharp bend in the path and counted down from ten, waiting for his dad's over-dramatic entrance as Iron Man. But he didn't show up. He counted down again, expecting Captain America to slice through one of them with his shield. He was a no show, too. Peter counted down a few more times before he realized they weren't going to come, they weren't going to be there.

As he felt fresh tears well up, the ground rushed up to him and mud soaked through his already-wet clothes. He rolled onto his back and noticed his stinging, bleeding knees. The tallest monster stood above him, licking his lips at the scent. There was nothing Peter could do but cry as it raised its claws and…

Peter screamed and jolted up, breathing hard. His clothes were damp, not with rain but with cold sweat, and his heart was pounding. Rain slammed into his window and the wind howled outside. He grasped his security blanket and spider plushie and continued to cry. He wanted his dads, but they were all the down the hall. Peter didn't want to risk being attacked by the monsters again, but he desperately needed them to hold him and tell him everything was okay. He gulped and slowly climbed out of bed, making his way to his bedroom door with his blanket and spider plushie still in hand.

He peeked outside his door into the darkened hallway. No sign of the monsters, yet at least. He cautiously stepped into the hall and tiptoed towards his dads' room, tighting holding his blanket around his shoulders. As soon as their bedroom door was within ten feet of him, he ran into the room and shut the quickly but quietly, not wanting to attract the monsters or wake up his dads.

He walked to Tony's side of the bed and stood in front of him thinking his daddy senses would detect him and he would wake up. But Tony's eyes remained closed and he wasn't waking up anytime soon. Peter took a step closer and gently shook his dad, his heart still beating faster then it usually did. It had no effect either.

"Mo-" Peter stopped himself, remembering how Tony had told him to stop calling him 'mommy' many times. "Daddy?" His tiny voice whispered.

Tony continued to snore lightly, shifting in his sleep a little. Peter clutched his spider plushie and blanket tighter as the soud of rain grew louder. Tears began to fall from his eyes and he sobbed, feeling as vulnerable and helpless as he was in his dream.

"Daddy?" His voice came out in a chocked sob.

Tony opened his eyes and came face-to-face with Peter. His cheeks were stained with tears and he held onto his spider plushie as if his life depended on it. Even hidden under the blanket draped over his shoulders, he could see his son trembling. Tony sat up and pulled his son onto the bed with him, stealing a quick glance at the clock on his nightstand, 2:57 AM.

"What's wrong, Pete?" He asked gently and stroked Peter's soft hair.

"I-I had a scary dream." Peter replied and clutched the blanket around him tighter. "Th-There were monsters and it was dark and I was alone…"

"Shh…shh…" Tony gently hugged him, still stroking his hair. "It's over, you're not there anymore, you're okay. Shh…" He cooed.

"B-But you guys weren't there…the monsters were going to eat me…" Peter continued to cry.

"Shh…" Tony pressed a finger against Peter's trembling lips. "We don't want to wake up Stevie, too. Come on, we'll get some warm milk and we'll talk in the living room. Does that sound good?" He gestured to his husband on the other side of Peter, still in a deep sleep.

Peter nodded and Tony climbed out of bed, yawning. His son followed and immediately grabbed his hand and held it much like the way a mountain climber holds their rope. The pair walked down the darkened hallway towards the kitchen, Peter still trembling but not as badly as before. He sat on the couch and adjusted the blanket around his shoulders to increase protection against the non-existent monsters. The speed of his heartbeat lowered significantly as his dad turned on the lights, scaring away the monsters even more. It was dim, but it still reassured the kid greatly.

"What happened in your dream, kiddo?" Tony took a seat beside his son and handed him a mug full of warm milk.

Peter downed the whole mug in a matter of seconds and set it on the coffee table in front of them. "I was in the woods and monsters were chasing me. I was hiding and they found me and chased me. I-I was really scared and I wanted you and daddy to save me…" The tears started all over again. "…you never came…and I thought I was gonna get eaten…"

"Peter," Tony said gently. "Daddy and I will ALWAYS come for you, no matter what. Did the monsters eat you?"

Peter shook his head. "N-No…"

"Do you want to know why?"

The scared spider-kid nodded.

"Because when the monsters were chasing you, Iron Man was actually following them the whole time. Right before it was about to eat you, he blasted a hole right through them and Captain America pulled you out of your dream and back into your room." Tony improvised the story, secretly congratulating himself on his parenting skills.

"But I didn't see you…" Peter said in a tiny voice. "And you weren't my room when I woke up."

"As soon we knew you were safe we immediately went back to bed because we were VERY tired. Just because you didn't see us, doesn't mean we weren't with you." Tony put his arms around Peter and embraced his son's tiny body. "Stevie and I will ALWAYS be with you, even if you don't see us or know we're there. You're the most important thing in our lives and we love you very much." He gently kissed the crown of his head.

"You're always with me?" Peter confirmed, his eyes closing.

"Always have and always will be, every step of the way." He replied and lay down on the couch, still holding Peter.

Peter yawned and rested his head against Tony's chest, his Ark Reactor casting a dim blue glow across his face. His vice-like grip on the blanket and plushie loosened as JARVIS turned off the lights. The dark didn't scare him now that he was safe in his dad's arms. Tony gently rubbed Peter's back as his own eyes began to close. He yawned and laid his head on the couch's armrest, sleep overtaking him in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Steve shielded his eyes as obnoxiously bright sunlight flooding the room. He rolled over, his back to the window, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up and stretched. He glanced at Tony's side of the bed, but his husband wasn't there. The covers were thrown off and the spot held no human warmth. Steve raised an eyebrow; where was Tony? He couldn't hear AC/DC blasting from downstairs, so that ruled out the possibility of him going to work on something in the middle of the night. There wasn't a note on his nightstand, so he couldn't have gone out anywhere.

Steve climbed out of bed and headed into Peter's room; maybe the boy had a nightmare and begged Tony to sleep with him again. He poked his head in the room and to his surprise, Tony wasn't there and neither was Peter. His security blanket and spider plushie were missing as well. The captain's curiosity skyrocketed taking a little bit of fear with it; both his husband AND son were missing.

He jogged down the stairs to the kitchen and noticed an empty mug on the coffee table. His heart relaxed at the sight of Tony and Peter asleep on the couch, Peter gently resting his head against Tony's chest. His security blanket was draped over him and part of Tony's body and his spider plushie was in hand. Steve smiled at the adorable scene before him as Tony stirred, careful not to wake Peter.

"What happened?" Steve whispered as walked over to where the pair was resting.

"Nightmare, he was really shaken and I didn't want to wake you so we talked about it in here with warm milk. We got cozy and I didn't feel like carrying him back to his room so we just slept here." Tony quietly responded, gently stroking Peter's hair.

The kid's eyes opened as he yawned, his head still against Tony's chest. Steve smiled at Peter and his eyes lit up at the sight of him. Peter jumped off Tony's chest, earning a grunt from the inventor, and trapped his other dad in a tight hug.

"Thank you! Thank you for pulling me out of my dream! You saved my life!" He cried.

Steve raised an eyebrow; what was he talking about? _Just go with it _he saw Tony mouth out of the corner of his eye.

"You're welcome Spidey, that's what Captain America does best!" He replied. "Do you want some pancakes? My treat!"

"Yeah!" Peter responded immediately. "I'll get the pan!" He dashed towards the cabinets and began rummaging through them.

"What did you tell him exactly?" Steve whispered to Tony, still laying on the couch.

"That we saved him from the monsters in his dream and you pulled him out. And also how we'll be there for him even if he doesn't we're there." Tony answered.

Steve glanced at Peter, still digging through the cabinets like a squirrel trying to find its nuts. "We will be there, no matter what."

* * *

**I swear, I think I almost died writing this because of the sheer amount of cuteness overloading my heart. No clue how this idea came into my mind, I think I just felt motivated after seeing the Avengers for a 4th time in theaters last weekend. **

**School just started again, bleh. With all the work I get, I can't promise an update once a week. But I will update as soon as possible, I can write these fairly quickly (unlike chapters in my other fics).**

**Hope you enjoyed!  
~Yukihikari-chan**

**Oh, and follow me on Tumblr! Same username and my blog is Flying, frolicking Axolotls**

**...don't ask**


	4. Age 9

**Peter- Age 9**

Who knew such a normal, household sound could cause so much pain?

Peter knew something was wrong when he saw Steve's eyes double in size upon answering the phone. The hysterical yelling and screaming at whoever was on the other end told Peter something was _very _wrong. It was a pretty normal evening; Peter was quietly finishing his math homework in the living room, Steve was reading through the day's newspaper, and all was good. Earlier Tony had said he was going to get home late from a meeting that night, but who would consider it odd to be late every now and again?

Steve ran off to his room, still yelling into the phone. Peter caught a glimpse of a small tear make its way down his cheekbone and fall off his chin. He quietly made his way over to the wall, placed his hands on the wall, and pulled himself up towards the ceiling. He held his breath as he quickly climbed up the wall, praying his dad couldn't hear him. Transferring himself from the wall to the ceiling was the tricky part, but he managed to do it. Quietly, slowly he made his way across the room and flattened himself against the ceiling, right above the door to his dads' room. Steve's frantic voice was nearly impossible to miss.

"What do you mean by 'I can't answer that?' I need to know what happened…don't give me that bullshit! I don't give a damn if visiting hours are over, I'm coming over right now!" Hearing Steve curse with rage was almost unheard of.

Steve stormed out of his bedroom and tugged on his shoes, muttering to himself. Peter silently crawled down the wall and back onto the floor, following his dad as he pulled out his cell phone to make another call and a maelstrom of questions formed inside his skull

"Dad, what happened?" Peter demanded as Steve threw on his jacket.

"I'll explain later," He replied quickly, putting his phone back into his pocket and kissed Peter on the forehead. "Uncle Thor will be here in a couple minutes, thank god he's in the area. Be a good boy, okay?"

"Okay, but is-" Steve was out the door before he could finish his sentence.

Minus JARVIS, Peter was all alone. Any normal kid his age would've run wild and wrecked havoc around the entire tower, but there was no way he could even move now. There were too many questions in his head and no one to answer any of them. Something was wrong with Tony, he knew that much, but he didn't what. Did something happen at the meeting? Did something attack him? Was he going to be okay? Peter clutched their family portrait in his hands, trying not to cry. He needed someone, anyone, to tell him things were going to be okay for the family…and Tony.

His ears perked up at the sound of footsteps on the outside deck. He ran up the stairs and a sense of comfort lifted his spirits a little bit as he saw the outline of Thor's massive frame, dressed in casual Midgardian clothes as opposed to his normal garb. Peter pushed open the door and ran into the cool night, towards his uncle.

"Uncle Thor!" Peter cried and threw his arms around the Asgardian, tears in his eyes.

Thor simply hugged him back, but it wasn't even his famous bone-crushing embrace rather it was lighter as if all the joy had drained from him. He took Peter's hand and the pair wordlessly walked back into the living room. Peter took a seat on the couch and Thor kneeled in front of him, so the two were now eye-level. He drew in a deep breath and placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Peter…your father, Tony, was in an accident." He said slowly and watched Peter's eyes grow wide with fear. "Steve isn't even sure what happened and Tony…he is not well. He is very badly injured and is in the room of emergencies in the hospital." He explained gently.

The poor kid's heart began to crack. "Is…is daddy…"

Thor shook his head. "Neither Steve nor I know of what will happen to Tony, his life is in the hands of the doctors at the hospital."

He broke down right then and there. Thor immediately wrapped his arms around Peter again and let him sob quietly into his shoulder. Peter's head was spinning and his heart was a pile of broken shards. Tony couldn't die, he just couldn't. He's Iron Man! He promised he'd always be there! Suddenly if he was gone, everything in his world would fall apart. Steve would be heartbroken, Peter would have to grow up with only one dad (like a boring normal kid), and…there would be a permanent gash left behind by Tony that would never heal; a scar wouldn't even be able to form.

As much as he wanted to believe it was just a minor wound, he knew it was far from it; he had seen how distressed and angry Steve was when he left less than an hour ago. That was saying something; Steve only curse when something was REALLY wrong. Peter drew in deep breaths to calm himself, but failed and more tears came out. Thor continued to let the kid cry, even though the sleeve of his shirt was nearly soaked with tears. He was just as worried about Tony as Steve and Peter were but he didn't show it; rather, he wasn't going to allow himself to show it. Someone has to stay strong for the superfamily, right?

Seconds took their time moving. Minutes ticked away slowly. Hours crawled by at a snail's pace. Steve hurried off at about 8:10, now it was nearly 11:00. Peter was dozing in and out of consciousness as he and Thor both absent-mindedly watched _Sherlock Holmes, _one of Tony's favorite movies. The point of watching was to distract the two of them, but it clearly wasn't working. Peter had seen the movie dozens of times and it ALWAYS made him smile, but not even Sherlock's witty remarks cheered him up. He grabbed a blanket from the other end of the couch and pulled it over his body. Thor let him lay his head across his lap as he felt himself beginning to doze off as well. Three hours of anxiously waiting for a word from Steve was exhausting even for a God. Thor could only imagine how Peter felt…

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

Peter's eyes shot open as Thor's ears perked up; the sound they had been waiting for had finally rung. Thor jumped up from the couch, nearly knocking Peter off, and grabbed the phone on Tony's desk. Peter threw off the blanket and joined Thor's side, watching the array of emotions flicker across his big Norse face.

"But…he will be okay? Do you want us to come? Oh…how long? Okay," Thor's sympathetic eyes met Peter's. "Your father wishes he speak with you."

Peter eagerly took the phone from Thor, shaking. "D-Dad?"

"Hi Pete," Steve greeted, his voice covered with a thick layer of exhaustion. "Listen, there was a head-collision at a stoplight and Tony took a really bad hit and he's been in the ER for the past few hours. He's in a lot of pain but the doctors gave him something to sleep and to ease the pain. I'm staying at the hospital overnight to make sure he's okay."

"How come I can't stay with you?" Peter asked, his voice flat.

Steve almost cried at the lack of emotion in his son's voice. "They don't want young kids staying, even with an adult. If they did, I would've been on my way to pick you up now. Here's what's going to happen: Uncle Thor is going to stay with you overnight while I'm at the hospital and I'll come pick you up in the morning. We'll go get breakfast and pick out a card for daddy and then we'll visit him. Does that sound good?"

Peter sniffled. "Yeah."

"And don't worry about school tomorrow, I already took care of it. Oh, and before the doctors made Tony sleep he wanted me to tell you he loves you, and so do I." A quiet sob was heard from Steve's end of the line. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Okay dad, I love you." Peter rubbed his eyes.

"I love you, too. Be good for me and be good for Tony. Goodnight Spidey." _Click._

Peter handed the phone back to Thor with reluctance pulled on his pajamas, brushed his teeth, and did his whole nighttime ritual. He took a step towards his room, but paused. His eyes flickered towards his dads' empty room and he darted into it without a second thought. As he laid his head against the pillows, he picked up the faint, lingering scent of Tony's cologne still attached to the bed. Peter could almost feel him laying next to him, but he was laying in a different bed tonight. The kid rubbed his eyes, stopping the tears before they started again and closed his eyes. As he felt Thor pull the covers over him, he let himself into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

It's been a long time since Tony's been in this much pain. Burning, searing, horrible pain. He couldn't seem to get enough oxygen into his lungs and even the act of breathing hurt. People were frantically moving about him, jamming needles into his body and pumping all sorts of medicine into it as well. He resisted a cry of pain and someone dabbed at his sweaty forehead with a cool cloth. His eyes wouldn't open and his lungs still didn't have enough oxygen. Was he still withering in pain? His body was now too numb to feel anything.

The shouting became even louder now as something was placed over his nose and mouth. A couple bites of pain broke through his shell of numbness and a tiny squeak came from his lips. Something warm encased his hand as he felt himself drifting into sleep. It was saying something, something he couldn't hear. Everything was fading away into inky blackness, away from the world. The person holding his hand squeezed a little harder.

"I'm here Tony, don't worry. I'm here."

Everything went black.

* * *

_Throb. Throb. Throb._

Every last muscle in his body had dull ache and his head was filled with rocks, lots of jagged rocks. It was like an elephant had stomped on his chest and paralyzed him. He drew in a tiny breath, careful not to disturb his aching chest. The weird taste in his mouth and the ringing in his ears only added to his list of discomforts. Gentle fingers brushed the hair from his face as he forced his eyes open. Blinding light flooded his vision; he turned his head to the side so his cheek was now resting on a…pillow? His eyes shot open as the overwhelming scent of cleaning supplies smacked his nose. Now he felt sick on top of everything else.

"Oh God…where…am I?" He moaned.

"You're okay Tony, take it easy. We're here, you're okay." Steve's familiar voice reached his ears.

He turned his head only to meet Steve's crystal-colored eyes; eyes he had never been happier to see. Peter stood beside him, both hands behind his back and smiling. Tony's eyes wandered around the room and noticed the IV tube attached to the back of his hand, the immaculate white walls surrounding him, and the layers of pale blue sheets covering his body; he was in the hospital. How did he get-oh, right the accident. He drew in another breath, sighing with relief.

"How long?" Tony asked in his dry voice.

"About twelve hours or so; you were only sleeping, you weren't in a coma." Steve replied. "I spent the night here to make sure you were okay."

"You and Peter?" Tony's heart light up a little.

"The hospital doesn't allow little kids to stay overnight; Thor was in the area and he watched him while I was here." Steve took a seat on the bed. "We were both worried sick."

Peter climbed onto the other side of the bed and threw his arms around Tony, mindful of the numerous tubes hooked up to him. The inventor felt his eyes water as guilt trickled into him; his accident had made his husband and his son worry about him and maybe even gave Peter the thought of having to grow up without him. Tony tightly hugged Peter back in apology and Steve draped his arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry for making you both worry." He said simply and rubbed Peter's back.

"It's not your fault, dad. You're okay and that's what counts, right?" Peter smiled.

"Right." Tony nodded back.

Peter gently pulled himself out of his dad's arm and handed him a card. It was a small, simple card that read _Get Well Soon_ on the front and a poem on the inside. However, it was scribbled out and replaced with Steve's neat handwriting:

_You took a nasty hit but I know you'll be okay  
You've always pulled through anything bad__  
__Don't worry about the business; Pepper and I got it all covered  
__Take your time to get well, and Peter and I will be SURE to visit daily  
__Love you,  
__Steve and Peter_

"Thanks a lot guys, thanks." Tony gently ruffled Peter's hair as he and his husband exchanged a quick kiss. "But do you know what would've made your visit ten times better?"

"What?" Steve rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Shawarma, I hear hospital food is crap."

* * *

**I changed this chapter about three times before I settled on this one, I've been feeling really evil lately :D  
And what's a story without a little angst? **

**I'm gonna take a break from this story for a while to work on my other fics that have been gathering dust on my writing shelf for a while. I also have school to focus on (taking honors classes really sucks up your free time) and other stuff in my life, like putting together my Halloween costume (female Thor, oh yeah!), catching up on _Doctor Who,_ and sorting out friend issues.**

**Oh, and the reason why I chose _Sherlock Holmes_ for the movie is because Robert Downey Jr. plays Sherlock in the movie for those who didn't know or didn't get it. If you haven't seen it, go watch it. It's a pretty freaking awesome movie along with _Game of Shadows_. That man is amazing and talented to the point where it's scary. And while you're at it, watch _Ultimate Spider-man_ and _Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heros_ on Disney XD. They're a couple of the few good cartoon out nowadays (and I'm kinda in love with their Tony Stark in the Avengers cartoon, I never thought I would consider a cartoon character in a children's show sexy, lol). And Troy Baker, one of my favorite voice actors, does the voice of Loki in Spider-man. It's not exactly like the Hiddleston Loki, but it's a pretty good Loki.**

**And the 'big Norse face thing' is something Joss Whedon likes to say about Thor. Chris Hemsworth even said in an interview that the script said 'Hulk punches Thor in his big Norse face' during the part where The Hulk punches him. Joss Whedon is currently my favorite human being on the planet. Just listen to the audio commentary while watching the movie, you'll understand why.**

**My ramble ends here, enjoy!  
~Yukihikari-chan**


	5. Age 11, part 1

**Peter-Age 11  
****Part 1**

_Where am I?_

Even a simple thought such as that made Peter's head hurt even more; he could almost feel his sore brain pounding against the sides of his skull, sending ripples of pain all throughout his body. His wrists throbbed at the tight material wound around them, rope most likely. He groaned as he opened his eyes, only to shut them again against the blinding light above him that only worsened his headache. Peter forced himself to sit up and shook the dizziness and exhaustion from his eyes as the fog blurring his vision disappeared.

The obnoxiously bright light above reflected off the glass walls surrounding him and cast an eerie glow over the room outside of his glass prison. He made out a variety of machines lining the walls and a staircase in the far corner of the room, almost like a laboratory. Peter caught his bruised and disheveled reflection in one of the walls surrounding him and tears built up behind his eyes, only worsening his headache. Where was he? How did he get here? What the heck is going on? Where are Captain America and Iron Man when you need them?

The slam of a metal door halted his tears and his heart picked up in speed. A figure was standing in the doorway and although his features were concealed by shadows, his aura alone sent icy ripples down Peter's spine.

"Hello there…Peter Parker."

* * *

About 36 hours earlier…

**_BANG! CRASH! _**

Peter jumped and fell out of his seat at the kitchen table, nearly hitting his head on the floor. Steve's quizzical look was too funny to not laugh at but Peter retrained himself to a few silent giggles.

"What the heck was that?" Steve ran a hand over his neatly styled blonde hair.

"Is daddy testing a new feature on his suit?" Peter suggested. Tony was always adding new bells and whistles with every update of his Iron Man suit, each upgrade more ridiculous than the last.

Steve shook his head and jogged into the living area, where the sound was heard. The window was shattered, bits of glass covered the floor like morning dewdrops, and the piano in the corner was smashed…again; Steve made a mental note to replace the piano and move it somewhere else to avoid it being destroyed for the millionth time. There was a big silver device of some sort lying on the piano's remains, wisps grey smoke curling up from one end and a tiny metal sheet hanging off the other. Tony finally sat up, brushing dust from his dark hair and tossing back his head, laughing to himself.

"Damn, that was fun!" He climbed off the wreckage and pulled the thing from the debris, giving Steve and Peter a good look at it.

It was at least 8 feet long from tip to tip with all kinds of sharp devices hidden underneath it, including a couple of miniature guns and what looked like tiny jet boosters. There were two indents in the middle, for someone's feet Steve assumed judging by the silver bands on the sides. Overall, it closely resembled a sleek silver bat…that had accidentally flown over a campfire with the black skid marks all over the shiny metal.

"What is it dad? What does it do?" Peter gently tapped it with his foot.

"Well…it's a funny story actually." Tony began. "I was in a conference meeting with Norman Osborn and some other important people the other day and we were talking about my Ark Reactor energy and Osborn's weapons and how we could combine them for military usage…once we get past our differences that is, which will probably never happen. Anyway, we took a break halfway through and Osborn stepped out to talk to one of his assistants and I noticed that he left a folder on his chair. So I decided to take a peek and I saw some blueprints to a glider he was probably working on that I thought looked cool-"

"Wait a second," Steve cut him off as his eyebrows furrowed. "You're telling me that you STOLE Norman Osborn's blueprints?" Steve confirmed as his voice rose in volume slightly.

"I wouldn't say stole, it was more borrowing his idea and making it my own." Tony pointed to himself and Peter noticed he was wearing the boots and gloves to his Iron Man suit.

"But Tony, you and Norman have been at each other's throats for YEARS! Imagine what would happen to Stark Industries if he found out about this!" Steve gestured towards the slightly battered glider.

"His son Harry is in my class." Peter mentioned but Steve and Tony paid no attention to his comment.

"Relax, who said Normandy was ever going to find out? Besides, I'm not officially releasing this to the public, I'm just using it for my own entertainment." Tony hopped onto the device and the metal bands snapped over his Iron Man boots. "Do you wanna go for a spin, Pete?"

"Yeah!" He replied almost immediately and frolicked over to where Tony was standing.

"Tony," Steve began but stopped. Maybe he should relax a little, let Tony has his fun and store it away afterwards. After all, Tony has been picking on him for years for being uptight and over-cautious at time.

"Yes dear?" Tony looked at Steve and Peter climbed onto his back, wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.

Steve shook his head. "Nothing, just put that away when you're done so Norman doesn't sue you and cause the company to go bankrupt."

"Aye-aye Captain America!" Tony saluted, earning a small smile from Steve before he returned to the kitchen.

"Told on tight Peter, this might get a little bumpy." Tony cautioned as the footholds began to glow underneath his boots.

The glider jerked up and Peter tightened his grip around Tony's neck, careful not to choke him. Tony shifted his weight from side to side, steadying himself before he grinned wickedly at Peter and before he knew it, he was speeding down the side of Stark Tower at god-knows-how-fast. He didn't know whether he wanted to scream from excited or from fear of being flattened into a good ol' Manhattan-style sidewalk pancake. Tony pulled up at the last second as a yelp of excited escaped from Peter's lips as they soared over the skyline of the city.

Tony glanced behind his shoulder and grinned at amount of zeal on his son's face. He's always dreamed of flying through the city and Tony was always worried he might get hurt but now that he's a little older, he's finally living that dream. Tony tilted the glider to the side and rounded the side of the Chrysler building, catching a glimpse of a couple open-mouthed pedestrians below. Peter waved and let out another screech of excitement. The wind in his ears, the bird's-eye view of The Big Apple, and the adrenaline speeding through his veins…so this is what it's like to fly, this is how Tony feels when he's in his Iron Man suit.

He felt the world tilt on its side as Tony sped through an alley and shot back up suddenly, nearly tugging Peter off Tony's body. The inventor sensed his son's distress and hovered over the top of a building, adjusting Peter's grip around his neck and waist.

"How you holding up there, Spidey?" He asked.

"Awesome! This is so much fun!" Peter's grin was still plastered on his face.

Tony's world-famous smile appeared on his face and the two continued their run, err flight, across the city. Time was now a foreign concept and it was just the two of them in their world of speed and excitement. Peter shut his eyes and enjoyed the wind as it ran through his hair and blew around his body. The world flipped upside down and Peter's laugh echoed all over the city, now bathed in gold from the sun descending below the horizon. Tony flipped again for Peter's own amusement around Stark Tower before making a sharp turn into his garage under the tower.

Sadly landing the glider still wasn't Tony's strength and it smacked against the floor, causing Tony, and Peter to topple on top of each other with the glider still attached to Tony's feet. Tony was still laughing as he released his feet from the glider's footholds and pulled Peter to his feet.

"How was it?" He asked as he walked over to a silver platform and held up his arms.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Peter was jumping up and down with excitement as JARVIS removed Tony's gloves and boots. "Is that how you feel all the time when you're flying?"

"Generally, but I don't have a lot of time to think about that when I'm saving the world." Tony ruffled Peter's hair and the two headed upstairs.

* * *

Peter fluffed his pillow for what must've been the two-thousandth time that night and closed his eyes again, forcing himself to sleep. Still no luck, not even at 11:30 at night. He rolled over, away from the window, and let his eyes follow the flowing, gelatinous blobs inside his lava lamp. Most night, his relaxed him and his restlessness would fade away quickly, sending him off to sleep. But tonight was different and Peter wasn't sure why. It was a beautiful night; there was no rain, no thunder, and the moon cast a dim silvery light over the city, not too bright and not too dark. Peter groaned and buried his face in his pillow, his hand still holding Pepper's spider plushie.

Finally, he gave up and kicked off his comforter, yawning and stretching. Warm milk would help him sleep, it always does. Peter poured himself a glass and warmed it up, humming a Van Halen song to himself that Tony had been blasting a couple days before. He took a small sip before a crash caught his ear's attention. Peter set the glass down on the counter and followed the sound of the crash, to the living room. He stayed against the wall as he made out bits of broken glass littering the floor from the window over-looking the city.

His stomach dropped as the bottom of his head tingled. He whirled around, expecting to meet someone, but all he met was the wall. Someone, or some_thing,_ was definitely in the room, lurking in the shadows most likely. Peter tiptoed over the silvery shards and panned the room even more, but still didn't see anything but the remains of that poor piano from earlier, the usual furniture, and glass. He took another step and his skull tingled again. What the heck was-

The world was suddenly drenched in black.

* * *

Someone was shaking him, hard. Tony shoved whoever was shaking him and buried himself in the blankets even deeper. Just five more minutes, five more precious minutes would be absolutely great. His wish wasn't granted, sadly, as the blankets covering him were ripped off and a cold breeze washed over him, clad in a thin black tank top and baggy sweatpants.

"Tony get up, now!" Steve barked in his 'military voice' as Tony liked to call it.

"What is it, dear? Can't it wait?" Tony murmured against his pillow, yawning.

"No, it can't!" Steve meant business, important business.

Iron Man forced himself up and cracked his neck before following his husband down the hall into their living room, now coated with broken glass. Tony's mouth dropped open as Steve put a hand on his shoulder and gulped.

"And Peter…he's missing." He said quietly.

"What the hell do you mean he's missing?" Tony nearly screamed.

"He's gone Tony, that's what it means! He's not in his room or anywhere in the tower, I had JARVIS check twice! He just disappeared!" Steve yelled back, his voice nearly equaling the volume of Tony's.

"He can't just disappear! He…" Tony eye caught a thin object by the demolished piano.

He ran across the room, completely ignoring the fact that he was walking on broken glass, and picked it up. Steve carefully jogged over to where his husband was as Tony's jaw dropped open and his eyes grew as wide as the ark reactor on his chest. Steve raised an eyebrow as Tony held up a piece of paper to him, his knuckles white and his fist shaking from gripping it.

"Osborn." He spat as if the name itself tasted like rotten meat. "Osborn's got Peter."

* * *

**I'm SO SO SO sorry for the delay! I've been so busy lately and have just had no time what-so ever and no inspiration! But I'm back in black folks!  
Lame AC/DC pun ftw! XD**

**Funny story how this idea came...after finding out what happened in Ultimate Spider-man #700 I was overcome with angst and drowned out my sorrow in Spider-man fics, a giant bowl of ice cream, the Ultimate Spider-man cartoon, the first Raimi Spider-man movie, and Amazing Spider-man. While watching the first Spider-man movie I thought to myself, "I would pay money to see the Green Goblin and Iron Man brawl..." And BOOM! This thing was born.  
Green Goblin is also one of my favorite Marvel villains along with Loki and plus I'm a huge Willem Dafoe fan. Again, I would pay money to see him and Robert Downey Jr. fight as Iron Man and the Green Goblin...if they fix that awful costume first, that is.**

**And HOLY SHIT, 95 FOLLOWS AND 74 FAVS! *tears up* Thank you for all your support and patience guys! I'm so happy you guys like this! Enjoy!**

**~Yukihikari-chan**

**Also, anyone interested in being my BETA reader?**


	6. Age 11, part 2

**Age 11, part 2**

"What did I tell you about stealing Norman Osborn's blueprints? I told you something bad was bound to happen!" Steve chewed out Tony for what must've been the 200th time in three hours.

"I GET IT STEVE, I GET IT!" Tony yelled back as he flew over in the city in his Iron Man suit. Steve winced at his loud voice slamming against his eardrum. "I really fucked up this time and I'll sit in the naughty corner later but now we have to focus on finding Peter!"

Even after more than three hours of gleaning all five burrows for their beloved son, their search was fruitless. Even the Oscorp tower held no sign of Peter. The note left on the piano gave almost no help what-so-ever, as it read:

_**You want your son back?  
****COME AND GET HIM!**_

Tony was getting desperate, Steve could hear it in his voice. He wanted to find his only son too, but panicking would do nothing to help their cause. Steve sighed as he steered his motorcycle behind an old building as Tony hovered to the ground, shaking his head.

"Nothing." He spat. "Absolutely nothing." He muttered as his face mask opened.

"Same here, Tony. But we can't give up, we know Peter is somewhere in the city waiting for us. We'll find him." Steve put a gloved hand on Tony's shoulder.

"But what if Osborn's killed him already! What if he's waiting for us to find so he could show us our dead son's body!" Tony snapped back.

"Tony, you're now just over-reacting. Osborn wouldn't kill Peter over stolen blueprints that you didn't even put on the market. You just have to cool your head-" Steve began as Tony clenched his teeth.

"I'M NOT OVER-REACTING, THERE'S A PRETTY DAMN GOOD POSSIBILITY HE COULD'VE KILLED HIM ALREADY!" Tony screamed. "We're wasting time talking, we HAVE to find him!" He turned down his face mask and took off without another word over the city.

Steve shook his head at Tony's hot-headed temper, climbed back onto his motorcycle, and headed back onto the streets.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"I-I-I didn't do anything! What do you want?" Peter cried the figure entered his glass chamber and leaned against the wall.

"You know very well what I want." A dry whisper echoed in the tiny case.

The light hit him and Peter backed up a couple steps at the sight of him. The green macabre goblin mask on him only enhanced that sickening grin on his face and his purple cloak, the color matching his bodysuit, hung tattered around his neck and fell to his ankles. He tossed a mini pumpkin up and down in his clawed hands and adjusted a brown messenger bag around his shoulders, his gaze never leaving Peter.

"I-I don't...I really don't!" Peter quivered.

The goblin took a few more steps towards Peter, closing the distance between them.

"Your deplorable father stole something that rightfully belongs to me!" He grabbed Peter's shirt collar and forced him up to his face so his eyes were burning into Peter's.

"But-But I don't have the plans! I can't help you!" Peter cried again, wriggling from his grasp.

"YOU can't!" He jabbed a sharp finger against Peter's chest. "But your damn father can fix this quite easily...or he can make it a lot harder, on him at least." He sneered and whipped a knife in the shape of a bat from his bag. "For the Green Goblin, this could be quite fun!"

"NO!" Peter screamed and kicked the Green Goblin in his stomach, causing him to release him.

Peter jumped above the goblin, trying to catch his breath, and stuck himself to the outside wall of the chamber. He felt himself tremble as the Green Goblin turned around and threw the knife at him. Peter jumped across the room to the wall and his attacker drew a pumpkin from the brown bag around his shoulder and threw it at the boy, who jumped to the side but it didn't do a thing as the bomb exploded. Peter lost his grip on the wall and rolled across the ground, groaning in pain.

He felt his body forced upward and the room flew past him in a blur. Peter felt himself smash against the glass chamber that had held him earlier, sending hard of glass all over the room. The Green Goblin took great pleasure in hearing his screams of pain as he placed a foot on Peter's chest to stop him from climbing to his feet. A few scratches had appeared on his face and a cut on his forearm leaked blood all over his arm. The kid was putting up a good fight for a kid like him but he was no match for the Green Goblin. He drew another bat knife and Peter braced himself before he grabbed the blade.

Spidey wanted to scream but that would only fuel the goblin more. Peter pulled the knife from his grasp and slashed it across his shoulder with all his might. He felt himself fall to the ground as the goblin cried out and Peter pulled himself to his feet and ran out of the room, the goblin's cursing following him into the labyrinth of halls he had just entered. Peter didn't have a clue where he was running or where he wanted to run but anywhere was better than the goblin's grasp.

He could soon hear the Green Goblin's angry footsteps behind him and the speed of his heart tripled. Peter forced himself to go faster, trying to avoid being hurt again. He caught sight of a door coming up on his right and without a second thought, dashed into the room. Peter held his breath for a moment as the goblin sped past the door and he let it out in a relieved whistle. He calmed himself down and panned the room he was in, only to find it full of electric equipment including a...microphone? He cautiously walked up to it and a keyboard rested beside it with the letters printed, OUTGOING LOCATION written below it.

_Is it some kind of voice transmitter?_ Peter thought to himself.

He gulped and hesitantly turned on the microphone on. He had no clue what he was doing but it was worth a try. Slowly, he typed STARK TOWERS, pressed enter, and a tiny red light flashed on the microphone's base.

"Dads, help me. I'm trapped with some sort of goblin thing and I have no clue where I-"

The door behind him burst open and Peter whirled around only to come face-to-face with the Green Goblin.

_**Back with Tony and Steve...**_

"Incoming message, sir." JARVIS informed as Tony flew over the city.

"Tell Pepper his isn't the greatest-" Tony began in an irritated tone.

"This message isn't from Miss Potts, shall I play it?" JARVIS requested.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, play it."

"Dads, help me." Tony's heart crawled into his throat at the sound of Peter's breathless voice. "I'm trapped with some sort of goblin thing and I have no clue where I-" A loud BANG interrupted him and he hear Peter gasp. "Help me, please! I need yo-" The message turned to static.

"Trace the message back to its source ASAP!" Tony commanded.

"Right away, sir."

"Steve, I think I might have found Peter." Steve almost fell off his motorcycle at the news.

"Really? Where?" Steve replied into his earpiece.

"According to JARVIS, some wear house just outside of the city. I got this distress signal from Peter coming from there so we should move fast!" Tony quickly explained.

Steve kicked up the speed on his motorcycle and zoomed across the city, following the form of Tony flying above him. Deep in the back of his mind a thought occurred to him that it might be a trap; Tony's desperation to find their son will make him believe any sort of hint leading to Peter no matter how silly or shady it was. Steve shook his head to throw the thought out of his head; no, this was a good, solid hint and it had a very high probability of leading them straight to Peter.

As the location neared, Tony's sharpened his vision and scanned the area for his son. Steve parked his motorcycle in an empty parking lot nearby and followed Tony on foot, shield in hand. An eerie silence was hanging over the area and it wasn't letting up anytime soon. Steve climbed up the fire escape of a building and nearly fell over at the sight before him. A man dressed in a hideous goblin costume was tightly gripping Peter and held a bat-shaped knife up to his throat. Peter's chocolate eyes held panic and were shiny with tears. The goblin tightened his grip as Peter trembled.

"Tony, I found Peter!" Steve announced into his earpiece.

Iron Man landed beside Steve seconds later, joining the standoff against the Green Goblin. He looked from Steve, to Tony, to Steve, then to Tony again.

"You know what I want, do you have it?" He growled.

Tony pulled the folded blueprint from a compartment on his suit, one of his recent additions.

"Here's your damn blueprints." Tony held them out and the Green Goblin took a few steps towards him but Tony drew back his hand. "Release Peter first."

"How do I know you're just going to run off with the boy AND the blueprints as soon as I return him?" The Green Goblin demanded with a hiss to his voice.

"Because we don't want Peter to get hurt and we don't fight unless it is absolutely necessary." Steve answered.

The Green Goblin rolled his eyes. "Oh, all right...take the boy." The goblin pushed Peter away from him and he immediately ran into Steve's strong arms.

Tony approached the Green Goblin and he snatched the blueprints from his hand immediately. Tony turned around to his son but felt himself fall over as a blast shook the building and smoke kicked up around them. Steve shielded Peter as the smoke cleared, revealing the goblin holding a pumpkin bomb in his hands.

"Peter, go take cover somewhere safe." Steve commanded.

"But dad-" Peter protested.

"Do it! It's not safe!" Steve yelled back.

Peter scampered off, leaving his dads against the Green Goblin on the roof. He threw another bomb at Steve but he easily deflected it with his shield while Tony shot a repulser beam at him. The goblin grinned and jumped up onto a prototype glider, similar to that of Tony's, above him and avoided it. Tony took off and shot another beam at him, which he easily dodged and the Green Goblin threw a couple of bat knifes at Iron Man. Steve threw his shield from below, knocking away the knives and Tony nodded to him a silent thanks.

The Green Goblin shot towards Tony and tossed another bomb at him, but Iron Man caught it and threw it back just as it exploded in mid-air. The blast threw back the goblin but he easily regained his balance. Tony fired a swam of small repulser blasts at him, but the Green Goblin simply flew up a little higher and dove straight at him. Tony didn't have time to react before he grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the roof of the building.

Tony climbed to his feet as Steve threw his shield at the goblin. The shield bounced off his glider, knocking him, and faithfully came right back onto Steve's arm. Iron Man and Captain America didn't need to communicate as Tony fired a repulser beam at Steve and he deflected it with shield, aiming the beam straight at the Green Goblin. The blast tossed him off the roof and he fell down the side of building.

Steve sighed in relief but it was cut short as the goblin rose above the two on his glider, grinning that vile grin of his. Tony cursed under his breath as he fired a bunch of tiny missiles at him, which he easily dodged and tossed a pumpkin bomb at the two on the roof. Steve blocked the blast with his shield and threw it at his green enemy. The Green Goblin threw yet another bomb at it, throwing it off course and it crashed down onto the building. The goblin felt cool metal wrap around his neck and nearly fell off his glider. Iron Man tightened his grip on his throat as the glider rocked back and forth uncontrollably.

Steve quickly jumped up and grabbed onto the sides of the glider, disrupting the balance even more. He griped the end of the wing and tore it off almost effortlessly. The glider began to fall as Steve jumped back onto the roof and Tony released his grip. The Green Goblin had no choice but to retreat as he shakily steered the glider away from the heroes, cursing him both out until he flew out of sight.

"Peter, it's safe now." Tony said as he lifted up his face mask and Steve retrieved his shield.

Peter slowly climbed up the side of the building and Steve took him in his arms and climbed back down the fire escape; he could feel the kid shaking in his arms. Tony hovered close by as Peter climbed onto Steve's motorcycle and held onto his dad tightly as they sped back home.

Peter was still trembling like a leaf by the time they reached Stark Towers. Steve pulled off his Captain America hood and draped Peter's favorite blanket around his shoulders as Tony came running in, his Iron Man suit discarded. Steve wrapped Peter in his strong arms and gently rocked him, like he did as a baby, as Tony sat beside him and gently stroked his hair. Tears weren't able to fall from Peter's eyes; he was too deep in a of a shock to even process what had just happened.

"It's okay Peter, it's okay. You're here with us now, you're okay, nothing is going to hurt you." Steve reassured and held his trembling body against his and Peter could feel his body heat seeping through the blanket cocooning his body.

"Nothing's going to happen to you here, you're safe." Tony added. "Did he hurt you?"

Peter simply nodded and held up his arm, covered in blood from the cut on his forearm. Tony ran to the bathroom and returned a few moments later with medical supplies and tall glass of water.

"Drink, it'll make you feel better." Tony held up the glass to Peter.

Peter took a long sip and held out his arm for Tony to treat his wound. He gently cleaned it off with rubbing alcohol, causing Peter to momentarily wince, and Steve hugged him a little more. Tony wiped the blood off his arm with a washcloth, gently wrapped a white bandage around his arm, and kissed Peter's forehead.

"You'll be just fine Pete, you'll be just fine." Tony reassured and embraced Peter.

Peter nodded again, closed his eyes, and was asleep seconds later. Steve picked up the boy and carried him to his room silently with his husband close behind. He gently laid him down on his bed the pulled the covers over him. Tony sat at the foot of his bed and rubbed his back soothingly. Steve stood beside him as the two just watched Peter sleep and nothing more.

"We have to teach him to fight." Tony said suddenly, looking up at Steve.

"But Tony, he's only eleven…" Steve continued looking at Peter's sleeping form.

"But what if something like this happens again? He'll need to know how to defend himself." Tony replied sharply.

"What happened today was the result of you making a mistake that Norman saw as provocation and is likely to never happen again as long as you don't steal his work." Steve explained but Tony didn't buy it.

"It's not a matter of something like this happening again, it's a matter of him knowing how to protect himself!" Tony said back defensively.

"Shh, you'll wake Peter," Steve gestured to their son. "I think him being able to wall crawl is enough for now, seeing he's just eleven."

Tony sighed deeply, figuring there was no point talking about it now. "Okay, but can we at least teach him a few hand-to-hand combat moves when he's recovered from today?"

Steve nodded and he and his husband left the room. "We'll give this some more thought later, but for now let's just be thankful that Peter's okay."

"Right." Tony said through a yawn. "I need to go to bed myself, I'm exhausted. Goodnight Steve." He gave his husband a quick kiss.

"Goodnight Tony, breakfast is on me in the morning." Steve promised.

"It better be pancakes." Tony requested.

* * *

**Author: Ahh...the productivity summer brings when it comes to fanfiction writing. It took me FOREVER to write this because my keyboard is a little screwy and I had to type this on my iPad, which took a while, and I had to e-mail it to myself. **

**I'm quite happy with how this chapter turned out and expect more frequent updates now that I have more free time (FINALLY!). I also have an original novel in the works and have posted some short stories and poems on my fictionpress account, so check those out if you want. My username is Stair Goblin!**

**Enjoy!  
~Yukihikari-chan**


End file.
